Chacun payera selon ses actes
by Hallouwyn
Summary: Doflamingo a beaucoup tué. Et ses victimes reviennent d'entre les morts pour se venger et réclamer justice. Et elles sont bien décidées à tourmenter leur assassin jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ou ne meurt. De toute façon, il ne peut rien leur faire. Et puis, un mort n'a plus rien perdre vu qu'il a déjà perdu sa vie. [ Attention, horreur et sang au programme ]


_**Hello ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction que se soit sur One Piece ou en général. C'est la première que je me lance là-dedans. Donc expérience: zéro. Donc pour cette fanfic, c'est le premier jet. Quand j'aurais plus d'expérience, je la modifierais peut-être. Par contre, si vous jugez que je dois charger le rating, dite-le moi.**_

 _ **Alors, mon histoire repose entièrement sur le surnaturel avec un petit côté à l'American Horror Sorry. La saison 1: Maison de l'horreur plus exactement. Je suis hyper fan de cette série que j'ai commencée il y a peu.**_

 _ **Enfin, trêve de bavardages, inutiles, et place au prologue de cette fanfic.**_

* * *

Doflamingo était assis dans son fauteuil. Il regardait tranquillement le soleil filtrer à travers les vitres faisant de légères tâches arc-en-ciel. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait tué son frère et que Law avait disparu. C'était une perte qui le mettait en rogne. Law, pas Corazon, cela allait se soit. Il maudissait son petit frère d'avoir comploté dans son dos pour le faire tomber et d'avoir contrarié son plan d'avoir la vie éternelle. Mais ce n'était qu'un contre-temps sur son agenda. Il allait retrouver le gosse et le forcer à donner sa vie pour prolonger à jamais la sienne...

Soudainement, un bruit attira son attention. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un verre tombé au sol. Il utilisa son Ito Ito no Mi pour le récupérer. Mais, comment était-il tombé au sol ? L'homme au manteau à plumes roses haussa les épaules et le reposa sur le plateau. Il l'avait peut-être lancé sans s'en rendre compte.

Sauf que ça n'allait pas être le dernier événement bizarre de cette journée. Et le début de bien d'autres phénomènes étranges...

Alors que le chef de la Don Quixote Family se rendait à la cuisine pour se préparer à manger, un énorme bruit de casse retentit derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement pour découvrir un énorme plateau qui gisait au sol avec des éclats de verre et de céramique un peu partout.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser le plateau. C'est pas tombé tout seul, ça. Et c'est pas moi qui l'a fait tomber.

À l'instant où il se baissait, il ressentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos. Le blond se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et constata, non sans surprise, une forme floue.

\- C'est quoi encore cela ? s'interrogea le "flamant rose" en posant le plateau sur la table. Un mirage ? Une hallucination ?

Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir juste après. Il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Je dois être fatigué. J'ai pas mal travailler pour retrouver Law. fit le futur roi de Dressrosa en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une feuille blanche posée sur la table. Cette dernière n'était pas là avant l'incident hallucinatoire.

\- Une lettre ? dit-il en la prenant pour la lire.

L'écriture était rouge sang et baveuse. Le Shichibukai eut du mal à déchiffrer les lettres sanguines:

\- Chacun payera selon ses actes. C'est quoi cette connerie ? s'exclama l'ancien Tenryûbito en chiffonnant le papier avant de le jeter dans la poubelle pas loin de là.

Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas du tout au goût du détenteur du manteau en plumes roses. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Il n'aimait pas les blagues. Et encore quand elles sont de ce genre-là.

Sauf que s'en était pas une. Car dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Rossinante observait son frère en allumant une cigarette tandis que du sang coulait des blessures mortelles par balle que son cher grand frère lui avait faite trois mois plus tôt... avant de prendre feu comme il lui était coutumier de son vivant.

\- Aïe ! marmonna-t-il. Même mort j'arrive encore à me faire flamber !

Il porta son regard spectral sur l'assassin de son père avant de sourire tristement du sang coulant de sa bouche:

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Doffy. Tu as commis des choses atroces et tu dois le payer. C'est ainsi. La justice immanente des ectoplasmes va te cueillir de plein fouet. Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps et tu n'y échappera pas.

Il tira une bouffée intoxicante avant de s'adosser au plan de travail de la cuisine. Il était aussi maladroit que quand il était vivant. Et bien sûr il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus en tombant entraînant un plateau dans sa chute ou un verre par terre. Car oui, ce n'était absolument pas volontaire de sa part.

Mais ce qui allait suivre était, du moins normalement, volontaire. Et pas que de lui mais aussi des autres personnes que le détenteur du Ito Ito No Mi avait tuées.


End file.
